


Luckily Unlucky

by two_days



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, les mis, les miserable
Genre: M/M, courferre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_days/pseuds/two_days
Summary: When Taire has to step out of the opening night performance of The Amis’ new show, he meets a truly captivating, if not insanely attractive, someone in the lobby. If only he had read the program.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Just five minutes. Five minutes. Collect yourself and then go back in. _

Grantaire slipped out between the upholstered French doors to the brightly lit theater lobby. He carefully eased the door closed, ignoring the dirty look from the ushers. Hey, at least he had left during a set change. He’s not  _ that _ much of an asshole.

Having successfully closed the doors to the theater, Taire turned and surveyed the lobby. He was about to head to a bench when he saw a guy— no scratch that a  _ god _ , Apollo if he had to guess, in sinfully tight black pants and a suit jacket so crisp and red it made his hair, his beautiful blonde curls pop even more. Whoever he was, this god, was taking a pack of M&Ms from behind the concession stand. Huh.

“Pretty sure you’re not supposed to do that.” Taire called out. The blonde  _ jumped _ , started badly and turned to Taire and  _ oh that’s not fair _ because Taire was met with the most gorgeous blue eyes. Deep, poignant blues eyes widened in surprise quickly narrowed.

“Pretty sure you’re not supposed to leave halfway through act 2” the guy scoffed, taking the M&Ms fully into his hands.

“Could say the same to you. And on opening night too.” Taire countered back immediately, a teasing tone thick in his voice. 

“I’m the-“

“ _ And _ you’re stealing food. Double offense. I win.”

“What game?” Blondie asked.

“Not sure” Taire admitted then smirked, “but I won it.”

The blonde looked at his like he was going to say something then thought better of it. Instead, he turned and sat on the bench Taire was originally aiming for and tore open the bag of candy. He looked tired, no  _ exhausted _ . His beautifully thin torso slumped back against the wall, wrinkling his jacket. 

“So when did you leave?” Taire asked conversationally, sauntering over to where the blonde was sitting and sat down next to him. Because he was feeling bold today. Apparently. 

The blonde looked up at him for a minute, seemingly sizing Taire up, as if judging whether he really wanted to take Taire’s bait for conversation.  _ Please, Apollo. _

_ _ “Half way through act 1.”

“ _ Wow _ .”

“What?”

“I mean, why even bother sticking around then?”

“I know some people in the show” he answered, looking back down at the bag of candy.

“I don’t know if it was bad enough to leave act 1-“

“You didn’t like it?” The blonde asked suddenly, this intensity resonating in his voice and making intense eye contact with Taire. Suddenly Taire knew he would do almost anything to get this man to always look at him like this. 

“I didn’t say that.”

“You left.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah? So that means you didn’t like it.”

“Oh wise Apollo, you don’t know everything about this mortal plane.”

“Apollo?”

Taire stilled, knowing he was at a two ways street. After a moment, he took a breath and took the plunge. “You remind me of him.”

“The  _ Greek god _ ?”

“Strikingly.”

There was a moment of pause. Possibly only a few seconds, possibly several years. Taire really couldn’t tell. Enjolras reguarded him with that same look from before, as though he were sizing Taire up, or maybe trying to unravel his soul. “Why did you leave? If you didn’t like it-“

“I did. I really did.”

“Then why did you leave?” The blonde pressed.

This time Taire took a pause, hands playing with each other for a moment before he said, far more quietly than before, “too crowded.”

“Sorry?”

“I...I can’t do big crowds. Lots of people.”

“Oh.” The blonde responded, seeming to process Taire’s statement. Then a look of realization flooded into his expression. “ _ Oh _ , sorry I hadn’t- I mean that’s obviously fine- I’m sorry.” He sighed and  _ wow _ , apparently this guy flustered was even more attractive than stoic intensity. 

“No it’s fine, don’t worry. Couldn’t have known.” Taire dismissed and they lulled into an awkward silence for a bit. Only when Taire couldn’t take it the quiet or the blonde’s obvious guilt did he speak up. “I usually don’t go to these type of things because you know, lots of people and all, but I really wanted to see this show.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I saw The Amis’ version of  _ The Tempest _ and I couldn’t believe it. Blew my mind, really. I don’t know if you saw it but it was absolutely incredible. So when I saw they had another show coming up, I couldn’t  _ not _ see it, you know?”

“And what about this one then? How does it compare?”

“I mean you can’t really compare Shakespeare with an original play.”

“Oh...yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“I mean like this one’s brilliant, but it’s contemporary. Completely different from Shakespeare. So I really don’t think it would be fair, or possible I guess, to compare them.”

“I see what you mean...and what did, or do I suppose, you like about this one?”

“The writing.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s hilarious, but in a refreshing kind of way. But it hits hard too, I mean the plot’s just masterful. You’re crying laughing at one line then sobbing the next.”

“You really think so?”

“Without a doubt. And I’m pretty sure the guy who wrote it, I forget his name-“

“Enjolras.”

“Enjolras. Directed it as well. Damn he’s a genius.”

“What?”

“He did Tempest too. Seriously, he allows every tech element to breathe, you know? So they all are strong but never over power each other.”

“You’re a tech guy?”

“I paint sets. That’s what I do for a living. I’ve wanted to work with The Amis for a while but…”

“But it’s just never worked out.” Taire shrugged, “hopefully one day.”

“It’ll work out.”

“I hope so. Anyway, the main actor, Courfeyrac, he’s the nicest guy. I worked with him a few years ago.”

The blonde nodded, considering for a moment before asking, “what didn’t you like about the show?”

“Well it’s completely unrealistic.”

“ _ What?” _

_ _ “Like I get theatre’s not always reality, but it just seems like the director Elon-“

“Enjolras.”

“Enjolras. Wants to actually to change something with this play.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“It’s a waste of time.”

“Excuse me?”

“Theatre of the Oppressed, activism in theatre, Bretch all that. They want people to think but people go to theatre to escape, to be entertained.”

“Theatre is a reflection, a commentary on reality. It’s a completely viable platform to change-“

“Okay sure, you get people to listen, maybe they’re even moved a little. Then what? They change the world?” 

Enjolras outright scowled at him, his blue eyes almost looking alfame as his face grew flush with passion. “Don’t say that with such contempt. The purpose of theatre is to  _ move-“ _

_ _ “Thirty minutes after they’ll forget all about it.”

“So what? You think this play is a waste of time? Why did you even come see it then?” He pressed, his voice so steely cold that Taire started to back pedal. Why was this guy getting so defensive?

“No, no I think the work The Amis do-“

“Then why did you say it’s a waste of time? Because yes, I agree that change is hard to manifest, and even harder to maintain but it is possible. And even if people don’t directly take action after seeing this show it will broaden their perspective, teach them more empathy. And that’s what the world needs, empathy. Theatre is so vast and intricate it can influence people for years, it only takes a moment to change a mind, and opinion. Theatre matters.”

It was silent for a moment, both of them locked in an intense eye contact that seems to suck all the air out of the room. Suddenly, the sound of applause sounded from the theatre, and the double doors opened. A tall, skinny guy dressed in all blacks rushed out. “Enjolras! We’ve been looking for you, you have to make your speech!”

_ Oh...Fuck. _ Taire looked to Enjolras, who while he kept his intensity now seemed a bit more embarrassed. 

“You’re...you’re Enjolras.” Taire stated, dumbly. The blonde,  _ Enjolras _ , nodded, looking down. 

“ _ Enjolras _ ” the man in the doorway urged.

“I’m coming Ferré” Enjolras sighed, braking his eye contact with Taire, standing up and walking into the theatre as he smoothed down his jacket. The double doors closed with a final  _ ‘twunk’ _ as Taire sat there, dumb founded and kicking himself.


	2. Opening Night Blues

Grantaire was running,  _ bolting _ , running more and faster than he had in probably his entire life down the street. The CVS was just down the street and Taire really didn’t know what he was doing other than he just had a conversation with an insanely attrative, interesting fucking  _ perfect _ guy who the  _ the Enjolras _ of the Amis and he managed to fuck it up.

Twenty Seven dollars and a few coins later Taire was running down the street, flowers and Champagne in hand back to the theatre. The crowds were beginning to be let out now, with hoards of people in ties and dresses walking casually onto the side walks. Taire bobbed and weaved his way through them the best he could, finally making it into the entrance of the theatre. There were ushers cleaning up the lobby, but not Enjolras. Odd. Wouldn’t the director be swarmed by people? He was just about to try somewhere else when he was a beautifully familiar head of brown, curly hair.

“Courf!” Taire shouted, waving his arm above the crowd. Courf, sweaty but grinning broadly turned and waved enthusiastically when he saw Taire, making his way over to him.

“I’m so happy you could come!”

“Me too, you were incredible. But listen,” Taire started, rambling on like a crazy person, “can I talk to Enjolras? We talked before in the lobby and-“

“ _ Oh _ ’ Courf said with such a mischievous smile that Taire began to regret everything. “So that was you.”

“What?”

“Nothing” Courf dismissed, clearly lying. “OOoh are those for Enjy?” He asked, pointing to the flowers and champagne. 

“An apology. I didn’t know he was the director and- look can I talk to him? I just want to apologize.”

“Come with me.” Courf prompted with a truly unnerving wink.

Taire was lead through the lobby and back into the theatre. The house lights were on, and the stage crew was already starting to reset. The guy Taire had seen before who he could only assume was the stage manager looked up when he saw Courf come in. Courf went to him immediately, throwing his arms around the guy in a giant hug before pulling him into a deep kiss. When they pulled back, Courf turned to Taire. “Taire, this is Combeferre, the incomparable stage manager. Ferré, this is Grantaire. Enjolras’ lobby boy.”

“I’m not-“

“Don’t let Enjolras scare him off. Nice to meet you Grantaire” Ferré responded politely before getting back to work. Courf then turned and lead Taire up through the seats and into a back hallway, stopping outside a small door.

“He’s in there.”

“What’s in there?”

“The sound booth. After every opening he just like to sit there. Who knows what he does but, hey good luck.” And with that, Courf was gone. Taire took a deep breath, trying to smooth down his hair before he knocked softly and gently pushed open the door.

“Courf, I told you fifteen-“ Enjolras started but stopped suddenly when he turned and saw definitely not Courf. “Oh. It’s you.”  _ Well that’s not good _ .

“I can leave as soon as you want, I just- well I wanted to say I’m sorry for trashing your play. Especially on opening night. I mean I really really do admire your work, it fucking rocks. I mean I told you that too I guess- but I didn’t mean to bad mouth your organization, because I do think it’s important and yeah, I’m skeptical but you, Enjolras, your words and your art you make me want to believe in what you say. Because if anyone’s gonna really make a change with anything it’s gonna be you. So...so I’m sorry I attacked your play.” He stumbled, words flying out one after the other without any permission from Taire.

Enjolras just starred at him for a moment and for Taire that was too long so he continued, “and I got these cheap ass roses and champagne to say I’m sorry and you know, congrats on opening and I’ll just go I’m sorry-“

“Thank you.” Enjolas’ voice, much softer now, cut him off. “I liked hearing what you thought about my work. Especially since you didn’t know it was mine. It matters to me. What people think, what you think.”

“Why?” Taire asked, surprised.

“I don’t know...sit?” He asked, patting the ground next to him. After a moment of assessing whether this was real life or not, Taire moved and sat to Enjolras, holding the flowers and champagne out. “Not sure if you want there but…”

Enjolras took them, playing the flowers on the ground and holding the bottle up. “Cheers. Thank you for these.”

“So I guess you weren’t stealing M&M’s then.”

Enjolas let out a laugh and yeah, yeah Taire loved that. “No, no I wasn’t stealing M&Ms. Despite your valiente efforts to stop me.”

“Hey I made an attempt.”

“Which you abandoned almost immediately to flirt with me.” Enjolas responded quickly, sounding amused before stilling. “Sorry, I didn’t-“

“No, it’s okay I mean you’re not wrong.” Taire shrugged, feigning sanity. “I was. Well, am.” Because he’s in this deep, right?

Enjolras turned to him fully, catching Taire’s gaze and one of the corner of his mouths quirked up. “I had hoped so.”

“ _ What? _ ” Taire could say before he could stop himself.

“What?”

“And were you flirting back?”

“Does this count?”

“As an attempt sure.”

“Rude, remembered you trashed my play.”

“You forgave me. You liked it.”

“I think I would like a lot of things you do to me” Enjolras said in a low voice, making heated eye contact with Taire before realizing what he had said. But before he could retreat, Taire gently laid a hand on Enjolras’ face. 

“Do you permit it?” He whispered, running his thumb over Enjolras’ bottom lip. Enjolras swallowed and nodded slowly, only breaking eye contact with Taire when their lips met. It wasn’t particularly exciting kiss but it was stirring. It was electric, anticipatory, it was not enough. A moment after their first kiss, Enjolras reached his hand forwards and to put on Taire’s chest. Their lips met again, and again. Crashing against each other, hands keeping each other close. Taire wound up with a hand in Enjolras’ hair, tugging experimentally. When the blonde had let out a low moan, Taire used it as an opportunity to explore Enjolras’ mouth with his tongue, Enjolras’ hands pulling Taire closer against him.

“What’s-“ Enjolras started, taking a breath between kisses, which Taire took as an opportunity to bite some scalding kisses into Enjolras’ neck. “What’s your name?”

“Grantaire.” He whispered into Enjolras’ neck, sucking down on his pulse point.

“ _ Grantaire _ ” Enjolras moaned, eyes shutting in pleasure and Taire could now never hear his name again because it would never be as good as that.

They continued, mouths teasing and hands pulling before there was a very pointed knock on the door, followed by a cough. Enjolras groaned and pulled away. “I have to go. Cast party and all that..” he explained, looking miserable at the thought. “Can I have your number?” He asked suddenly. Taire all too happily gave him his phone, the two quickly exchanging numbers. “Listen, I have to go but text me, yeah? Maybe we could go out sometime.”

“It would be my pleasure Apollo.”

“Be serious.”

“I am wild.” Taire winked, kissing one of the budding marks he had left. 

“See you soon. Grantaire.”

And with that, Enjolras, Greek god of theatre and kissing, left Taire alone wondering just how he got to luckily unlucky.


	3. Still Standin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not forget about this!!
> 
> —-
> 
> Enj and Taire go for their first date...and possible something more.
> 
> ——
> 
> There will be another part after this!

It had been three days since Taire had last seen Enjolras and two since Taire had texted Enjolras ‘Is this the number of Apollo?’ And they had gone from there. Now, three days since the show, Grantaire was sat on a bench outside a local museum wearing the only shirt he thought looked decent on him, tapping a non-coherent rhythm on a bench while he waited for Enjolras to arrive. Which he would. Hopefully.

To be fair, Taire was about thirty minutes early, or 23 to precise. He was just about to check his phone  _ again _ when he heard footsteps and a familiar voice, “You run on theatre time too, I see” his voice softer, and more teasing and Taire wondered what the first date etticut was for kissing your date the moment they arrived.

“To be early is to be on time-“ Taire began.

“To be on time is to be late” continued Enjolras.

“And to be late is to be fired” concluded Taire, smiling and walking over to Enjolras. “Hey” he added, somewhat awkwardly.

“Hi” Enjolras responded, seemingly amused by Taire’s change.

“How’s the show been? You know, running?”

“Really good, or so I’ve heard.”

“Shouldn’t you know that?”

“I catch bits and pieces. I go every night to support my team but I can’t watch the whole thing.”

“Why?”

“Theatre’s never done, and I know they’ll always be things I want to do to fix it so to restrain myself, I watch it in bits and pieces and by the end of the run I see the whole thing.”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“Nothing, just you’re  _ such _ a director.”

“Am I?” He asked, amusement peaking through his voice.

“You can’t bear to watch your own work so you just sit in the lobby to support your team. You’re wearing black skinny jeans-“

“So?”

“Love them, don’t get me wrong, your ass looks fantastic-“ Taire started, causing Enjolras’ to bit his lip and his cheeks to heat, “ _ anyway _ , black jeans are like the  _ mark _ of a director. And you have boots-“

“So?”

“Director’s wear boots so they can stomp out their enemies.”

That caused Enjolras to burst out laughing and Taire was reminded of his mission to always make Enjolras laugh. “Shall we go inside?” Offered Enjolras, guestering to the museum.

“What you don’t want me to keep picking apart your clothing?” Teased Taire.

“You can do that later” came Enjolras earnest reply in a low voice before walking into the museum with such a sway of his hips Taire just _ knew _ he was doing it on purpose. Of course, Taire had no choice but to follow him.

The museum was a small one, only a few rooms but every inch was put to use. Taire loved this museum. He knew most of the local artists, most were friends of his in fact. The art was slightly surreal, kind of dark, but with lots of heart. He loved it. He just hoped Enjolras would too. 

Taire had debated how much of art commentary was  _ too much _ so he originally he had decided to follow Enjolras’ lead and only add a quick comment here and there. That quickly went out the window when Enjolras had asked, “so what do you make of this piece?”

All in all, the date went pretty well. Really well, actually. After Enjolras’ first prompting, Taire had given him the entire history, symbolic analysis, etc. On most all pieces of work. At some points Taire even forgot he was nervous, even on date he was so caught up on what he was saying. Then again, Enjolras and he had a banter, an understanding with each other that made it hard for Taire to remember to be nervous. Enjolras genuinely seemed interested as well. He asked prompting questions, seemed to really take in and mull over what Taire was saying. Occasionally, Enjolras would even lay a light hand on Taire’s lower back or arm. The light, flirtatious touch here and there. 

Another reason had picked this place for a date is that while it had a substantial amount of art it wasn’t  _ huge _ . So, when they had gone through the entire museum it really hadn’t taken that long so Taire, ever so eager to spend more time with his Apollo, didn’t feel pushy asking if Enjolras wanted to go for a walk after. Or something.

“A walk?”

“Yeah, you know, around. Or like we could get coffee or-“

“I’d love to” Enjolras admitted, getting that shy look all over his face, at the same time Taire had blurted out, “I just really like spending time with you.”

An awkward pause.

“Me too. I mean, you too.” Enjolras babbled back, his already pink face practically burning now.

Well, he was in this deep. “Can I ask you something?” Taire ventured.

“Sure?” Enjolras responded, clearly confused.

“What are your thoughts on kissing before the first date’s over?”

“I thought you’d never ask” confessed Enjolras, eyes matching Taire’ finally before both leaned in, eyes settling against each other. It may had only been three days ago, but Taire was kissing Enjolras with such intent, such need it may as well be three years. Hands gripped onto hair, fingers dig into waists, and all to soon tongues are exploring hot mouths. Taire had never experienced anything like it. Technically speaking it wasn’t the  _ best _ kiss but nothing compared to the heat, the need that radiated from them both.

Eventually they pulled away, lips parting but hands not leaving their purchase on each other. “When you say walk..” Enjolras started, his voice low from lack of breath and abundance of want, “do you mean to your flat?”

“If that’s what you want.” Taire responded, sounding equally as wrecked. 

“Do you?” Enjolras prompted.

“Yeah. I mean yeah- do  _ you  _ want that?”

“A lot” the blonde assured, and kissed him to prove it.

The ‘walk’ was really more of a fast paced saunter. They would go through patches where they would keep a fast pace, conversation flowing easily though they were talking about nothing yet everything. But then there were these patches where one would turn and pin the other against the brick wall of the side of a building or get their hands tangled around the waist of the other. These moments would really put a stop to their fast pace but they would make up for it. 

Eventually, they arrived at Taire’s flat. It was three flights up and Taire apologized many times for the lack of elevator but Enjolras just brushed it off and climbed the stairs without complaint. Again, at the door Taire tried to prep Enjolras for what he was about to walk into. It wasn’t that he was messy, but rather he was busy. A busy artist with two roommates.

“Grantaire  _ really  _ I’m sure it’s fine” Enjolras assured kindly but with a hint of impatience in his voice. Well, Taire could work with that. He turned dramatically to Enjolras, leaning against the door. 

“What’s the rush  _ Enjy? _ ” Taire teased, enjoying the scoff he illicited from the blonde. That was before said blonde stepped forward and pressed himself against Taire,  _ every _ part of their bodies touching and Taire had to remind himself to breath after a moment. 

“My roommates aren’t here. Texted them. We don’t have to-you know-do  _ everything _ if you don’t want to but if you did- you know- they’re not here” Taire tried to supply helpfully before reaching behind him and opening the door. 

Which Taire was leaning on so her stumbled backwards, Enjolras propelled after him. After a lot of feet fumbling, they managed to stay upright, with Taire’s arms circled tightly around Enjolras’ waist, almost all of the director’s weight thrown forward onto Taire’s body.


	4. The Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. It’s smut

Now, Taire was nothing is not a man of opportunity. Utilizing their close proximity, Taire moved his hands down a little, heavy hands ghosting over the small of Enjolras’ back before settling on Enjolras’  _ unfairly _ glorious ass, squeezing it as Taire pulled Enjolras in as closely as possible.

The moan the blonde let out echoed against Taire’s ear, his smooth voice husky with lust. Taire gasped, his lips against Enjolras’ pale throat. “Can’t believe I’m making out with an M&M thief” he murmured, feeling Enjolras chuckled beneath him.

“Do you always talk this much?” Enjolras retorted, leaning his head back to give Taire more access, which Taire gladly took advantage of.

“Only when I have nothing to say” Taire teased, sucking a lovely dark bite onto Enjolras’ throat, using the leveler he had on the skinny blonde to begin a grinding rhythm with his pelvis. 

“I am so clever I rarely understand what I’m saying’ Oscar Wilde” Enjolras responded, grinding back against the leg Taire had slid between his legs. “Not that your doorway isn’t lovely-“ he broke off with a sigh as Taire’s mouth claimed Enjolras’.

”Now who’s talking too much?” Taire whispered back, a smug smile on his face. 

“You. Because you’re still not fucking me” Enjolras shot back, looking Taire dead in the eye. He saw the brunette’s eyes widen for a moment before the hands on his ass were suddenly going around the front, unbuttoning Enjolras’s jean’s so quickly he couldn’t help but be impressed. Enjolras, after absorbing the feeling of the artists’ hands on him, put his own clever hands on Taire’s buttons, making short work of his jeans, and starting on the shirt which Taire let him unbutton and shrugged off. 

Taire, meanwhile, was having a time with Enjolras’ impossibly tight jeans. He tugged, the fabric fighting against them. Enjolras’ strained against him, leaning forward to kiss Taire’s neck. “Faster Taire...they’re just jeans.”

“They’re a second skin” Taire growled, leaning forward so he pressed Enjolras into the door, moaning when their covered pelvises connected. He started thrusting froward as his hands still worked on pulling the fabric off.

“Please please Taire-“ Enjolras whined, despite his pride, rolling his hips in response to Taire’s. 

“Your fault” Taire reminded him, smiling in triumph when he finally got the goddamn jeans off. 

“Take me to-“ but Enjolras was cut off but Taire’s mouth. 

“Say it again” Taire requested softly, hands working underneath Enjolras’ boxers, massaging his ass. 

“Hmm what? That I need you to fuck me.”

“Mmm yes that” Taire moaned, his finger gliding softly between Enjolras’ ass cheek and circling lightly over his hole. 

“You’ve heard it. Now take me to you bed-“ but he was cut off again as Taire lifted Enjolras’ legs, wrapping them around Taire’s waist, and supporting Enjolras with his arms and the wall behind him. Enjolras grew impossibly harder, the shock of Taire’s strength was too much.

Taire smirked, feeling Enjolras’ excitement against his stomach. “Too far. I rather just fuck you right here.”

“Bit of an exhibitionist are we?” Enjolras teased, but his voice grew considerably airy when Taire slipped one finger inside, pumping experimentally.

“Not my fault you look like a goddamn Greek statue.” Taire murmured back, eyes carefully watching Enjolras for signs of discomfort.

“You’re one to talk.” Enjolras shot back, trying to push back against Taire’ finger. “Now, less talking.”

Taire chuckled, kissing Enjolras to distract him from the slight pain as he added another, finger fucking him slowly. It was impossibly hot, Enjolras’ ass was so tight Taire had to focus really hard to not just wreck him right there. 

“So bossy...told you you’re a director.”

“I wouldn’t have to be bossy if you would just  _ fuck me _ -“ Enjolras hissed, his eyes shutting when Taire added a third. After a few more moments of Taire finger fucking a very Edgar Enjolras, Taire hauled Enjolras higher, pulling his fingers out which elicited a hiss from Enjolras, pinned himself up. “Is this okay?” He whispered, pressing a soft kiss against Enjolras’ jaw.

The blonde nodded, “I need you” he whispered back, fingers pulling lightly at Taire’s hair. Taire leaned forward, less kissing Enjolras more swallowing his glorious sounds, as he slowly pushed into Enjolras and oh  _ fuck.  _ This wasn’t going to last long.

It took only a few seconds before Enjolras, consideringly more dead, moaned ‘move’ and Taire started thrusting, slowly at first however that was quickly thrown out the window when Enjolras started trembling and the fact the he was  _ inside  _ Enjolras and making his eyes flutter that way he couldn’t handle. 

Taire quickly sped up, pounding into Enjolras so the only sounds in the flat were the wet slap of skin on skin and the pound of Enjolras’ back against the door.

“Taiire-fuck fuck YES Taire please please-“ Enjolras mumbled incohearently. 

“Come for me baby, Enjolras-pleaseohfuck-“ Taire mumbled, feeling Enjolras clench around him, feeling Enjolras’ stomach tremble. He leaned forward and kissed Enjolras as he saw purple, white, and then nothing, his toes curling in orgasm.

Taire kept going, a relentless, hard press forward, Enjolras just taking it, taking him, but Taire couldn’t take it, coming so hard inside Enjolras he was distantly afraid he might drop the blonde. After they had both come back to Earth a bit, Taire set Enjolras down, trembling with the effort to keep both of them up. 

Enjolras leaned forward, kissing Taire softly as they made their way over to the couch. “What are you thoughts on fucking on the first date?’ Enjolras asked jokingly.

“A brilliant idea, miseaur director.” Taire teased back. 


End file.
